Peter Pan (1953)
Peter Pan ( (título em Portugal) e como o seu primeiro título no Brasil) é um filme de animação estadunidense produzido pela Disney em 1953 e baseado na peça teatral Peter and Wendy do autor escocês James Matthew Barrie. É o décimo quarto longa-metragem de animação dos estúdios Disney e foi lançado nos cinemas dos EUA em 5 de fevereiro de 1953. O filme foi dirigido por Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson e Hamilton Luske e produzido por Walt Disney. Peter Pan é o último filme animado lançado pela RKO antes da fundação da distribuidora própria da Disney, a Buena Vista Distribution em 1953. Peter Pan possui uma sequencia, Return to Never Land de 2002, e uma prequela, Tinker Bell de 2008. Sinopse Peter Pan, o garoto que se recusa a crescer, espreita a casa da família Darling na cidade de Londres, pois Wendy, a mais velha dos filhos do casal, crê que ele exista e já convenceu seus irmãos, João e Miguel. Aproveitando a ausência dos pais de Wendy, Peter Pan vai até sua casa e ensina a Wendy, João e Miguel o que devem fazer para voar: pensar em algo bom e usar um pó mágico, que uma pequena fada, Sininho (em Portugal); Ti-Lim-Tin (no Brasil), joga sobre eles. Peter leva as três crianças para um passeio na Terra do Nunca, uma ilha encantada que é o lar de Peter, Sininho, os Garotos Perdidos e um maquiavélico pirata, conhecido como Capitão Gancho, que jurou se vingar de Peter. Gancho perdeu uma de suas mãos em um duelo com Peter Pan, com ela tendo sido comida por um crocodilo que agora segue sempre o navio do Capitão Gancho, pois quer comer o resto. Tudo realmente se complica quando Sininho fica com muito ciúme de Wendy e quer prejudicá-la. Elenco Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio: Continental Discos, RJ (1953) Mídia: Cinema/VHS/DVD/Blu-ray/Televisão/TV Paga Direção: João de Barro (1953) Tradução: Gilberto Souto (1953) Técnico de gravação: Norival Reis (1953) Coro musical: Trio Madrigal e Trio Melodia (ambos em 1953) Produção A Disney estava tentando comprar os direitos da peça teatral de Barrie desde 1935. Ele finalmente recebeu esses direitos quatro anos depois, após um acordo com o Hospital "Great Ormond Street" em Londres, com quem Barrie guardou os direitos da peça. Seu estúdio começou o desenvolvimento da história e os designs dos personagens no início dos anos 40, e a intenção era para um lançamento seguido do filme Bambi, mas a Segunda Guerra Mundial forçou o projeto a ser posto de lado. Peter Pan foi o último filme da Disney em que todos os nove membros dos considerados Os Nove Anciões paticiparam directamente como diretores de animação. Músicas As músicas de Peter Pan foram compostas por Sammy Fain, Sammy Cahn, Frank Churchill, Winston Hibler e Ted Sears. Oliver Wallace compos a trilha sonora incidental. Destacam-se as músicas: "The Second Star to the Right", "You Can Fly!" , "A Pirate's Life", "Following the Leader" e "What Made the Red Man Red?". A melodia da música "The Second Star to the Right" foi originalmente escrita para o filme Alice no País das Maravilhas como parte de uma música que teria o nome de "Beyond the Laughing Sky". Outras mídias Video games Nos jogos Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days e Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep se pode jogar na Terra do Nunca com participação da fada Sininho. Peter Pan aparece no jogo Kingdom Hearts II. Principais prêmios e indicações Festival de Cannes 1953 (França) * Indicado ao prêmio em 1953. Lançamento Peter Pan foi lançado nos cinemas dos EUA em 5 de Fevereiro de 1953 e foi re-lançado nos cinemas em 1958, 1969, 1976, 1982 e 1989; no Brasil foi lançado em 10 de Abril de 1953. Em Portugal, o filme foi exibido no Teatro Politeama em 8 de Abril de 1954, e foi o último filme importado pela "RKO Rádio Filmes, Lda." para este teatro. Mais tarde, a reexibição do filme neste teatro e o seu relançamento estiveram a cargo da Buena Vista. O filme se tornou, segundo o site Box Office Mojo, a maior bilheteria do ano de 1953 arrecadando $87,404,651. O longa-metragem foi lançado em VHS em 1990. Uma edição em THX de aniversário foi lançada em Março de 1998. O primeiro lançamento do filme em DVD foi em 2002 para promover sua sequencia Return to Never Land, em 2007 foi lançada a Edição Platinum do filme em um DVD duplo. No Brasil foi lançado em VHS no ano de 1993 pela Abril Video e relançado em 1998. Foi lançado pela primeira vez em DVD no ano 2000, em 2002 foi relançado em VHS. Em 2007 foi relançado em DVD duplo pela Coleção Platinum da Disney. Em 2013, foi relançado em DVD juntamente com sua continuação, separadamente e em uma edição contendo os dois filmes em dois discos, além de ser lançado, pela primeira vez, em Blu-ray pela Coleção Diamante de Disney para celebrar o 60º aniversário do filme. A continuação também foi lançada em Blu-ray. Categoria:Filmes de 1953 Categoria:Filmes de animação da Disney Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 1953 Categoria:Filmes da Walt Disney Pictures Categoria:Filmes clássicos da Walt Disney